Suction hoses having a thin hose wall into which is integrated a tension spring that allows such hoses to be pulled from a shortened position to an extended position are generally known to be used in upright-type vacuum cleaners. In the case of such vacuum cleaners, such suction hoses are offered as additional vacuum attachments to allow cleaning of objects which are located at a higher position. The suction hoses are also referred to as “flex hoses”.
British Patent Application GB 2 310 369 A describes an embodiment of a vacuum cleaner, where a suction hose is located between the handle of a suction wand and the end fitting. Said suction hose is a combination of a flex hose and a conventional suction hose that is only slightly variable in length. When in the park position, the flex hose is received in the handle in the fully contracted position. In this position, the lower portion of the flex hose is exposed. In the vacuum cleaner described in GB 2 310 369, the intention is to use a flex hose that can be extended to six times its length. Such highly flexible hoses have a very thin hose wall which is easily damaged by sharp corners. The exposed portion of the flex hose is also prone to damage in the park position when the user lets the suction wand fall down. When using a flex hose which has a greater wall thickness and may therefore only be extended to five times its length, a hose that has a sufficient length when extended (about 1.50 m to 2 m) would have a length of 30 cm to 40 cm when in the park position. A handle capable of receiving such a hose would be very clumsy in appearance and hard to maneuver.
German Patent Applications DE 198 43 973 A1 and DE 197 38 329 A1 describe hose systems which use integrated compression springs and which, therefore, move automatically from a park position to an extended position. These embodiments require complex valve arrangements to return the hose from the position of use to the park position, and the suction hose cannot be used when in the park position. Moreover, these vacuum cleaners are designed such that the entire suction hose is formed as a flex hose and, therefore, is completely received in the jacket tube. Therefore, very long, unwieldy jacket tubes are needed, or highly expandable hoses that are very thin in wall thickness and have a corresponding susceptibility to damage.